


I'm Here and I'll Stay

by LouRandom



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki-centric, M/M, Thor Ragnarok SPOILERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouRandom/pseuds/LouRandom
Summary: “Say something!” Loki shouted at his brother in the Grandmaster’s cell while Thor simply stared at him with a serene expression on his face.“What would you like me to say?”Anything, Loki begs in his mind. Even when Thor would speak to him in anger, these sentiments would leak through his words, reassuring Loki that, if anything, Thor still cared about him.Yet when Loki was faced with indifference, it made his insides run cold.





	I'm Here and I'll Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping, working and doing my homework after my 4th time watching this movie. It's still amazing and not one joke seems old or less funny I swear. Ugh, this fandom will be the end of me...
> 
> Meanwhile, enjoy the product of my procrastination, I guess x)
> 
> Thor Ragnarok limbo on my [Tumblr](fantasystoryteller.tumblr.com) at the moment

Never in his life had Loki felt quite so uncomfortable like he had when Thor said he thought it better for Loki to stay on Sakaar.

“Do you truly think so little of me?” Loki says, going for an off-handed manner and coming off somewhat hurt.

It’s no fun, he decides, when your brother stops giving a damn about you.

He realizes in that moment how valuable each of Thor’s vain attempts to make Loki ‘stop this madness’ and ‘come home’ had been. It annoyed Loki to no end, the way Thor would strive to return things to how they’d been in the past, reaching out to a Loki who had died when he fell from the Bifrost. Yet now that Loki got the attitude he so desperately wished for from Thor, it feels _wrong_.

 

“Say something!” Loki shouted at his brother in the Grandmaster’s cell while Thor simply stared at him with a serene expression on his face.

“What would you like me to say?”

Anything, Loki begs in his mind. Even when Thor would speak to him in anger, these sentiments would leak through his words, reassuring Loki that, if anything, Thor still cared about him.

Yet when Loki was faced with indifference, it made his insides run cold.

 

On the arena, Thor’s eyes locked with Loki’s just before the Hulk moved to attack him, and Loki couldn't help but cringe at every blow his brother took (except when he was smashed around by the beast, now _that_ was one hell of a satisfying spectacle). Loki bit his lip in concern, partly thinking of all the wagers he would lose if Thor ended up dead (he had lied about his bets _against_ Thor, naturally) and mostly worried about the Hulk causing severe and permanent damage.

In the end, though, Thor, God of Thunder and Lightning, survived the fight against all odds.

 

“Ow,” Loki said after Thor threw a glass at him in the Valkyrie’s apartment.

“I had to be sure.” Thor shrugged, and there was a faint shadow of a smile playing on his lips. Loki thought at that moment that not everything was lost, that maybe Thor still cared.

 _Do you?_ he yearned to ask, but his pride wouldn't let him.

Thor told his friends the story about the snake and Loki grinned like an idiot, fond memories of that incident, and many others, washing over his mind. Deep down, Thor had to have known these were simply ways Loki strove to gain his attention.

Right?

Perhaps Loki had overstepped.

 

Loki recalls his invasion of Midgard, his impersonation of the King, his unwillingness to risk the Grandmaster’s favor to help Thor—and it all clashes with the pain he feels at hearing Thor’s words.

“Loki, I thought the world of you…” Thor starts and Loki has to put quite a lot of effort into preventing tears from escaping his eyes.

 _I still think the world of you_ , his mind literally screams even as he plans yet another of his betrayals, bitter, hurt and, once again,  _alone_.

 

“Your savior is here!” Loki announces to the Asgardians as he descends from the spaceship, his love of drama ever present. Across the unsettling winds of battle, the deafening sounds of swords clashing and the cries of the wounded and dying, Loki’s mind perceives Thor’s chuckle and a stray thought on the surface of his brother’s conscience.

_I knew you’d come back, you little shit._

Loki’s mind register’s Thor’s pain the next second, and he hopes with all his heart that Thor will manage to escape their sister’s clutches.

Loki beams as his brother leaps from the palace onto the Bifrost, overcome with pulsing lightning and thrumming power. Pride for takes a firm hold of Loki’s heart and he smirks, already tasting their triumph.

 

Loki watches Asgard burn from another plane of existence, his side vision glimpsing Thor and his companions staring at the ruin and destruction from the window of the spaceship.

“What have I done?” Thor’s voice is grim and full of regret.

Heimdall voices Loki’s thoughts, however, assuring Thor that this is a _victory_.

Ragnarok had saved them all.

 

“I’m here.”

Loki catches the stopper thrown at him and freezes, waiting for a reaction from his brother. Something. Anything. There’s shock and bemusement, and a touch of uncertainty all casting shadows on Thor’s face.

Then there is a warm hand on Loki’s shoulder, soft fingers caressing his jaw and hot lips pressing against his. Loki fails to hold back tears this time and he can’t quite hold back his smile.

“And I’ll stay,” Loki finishes, getting lost in Thor’s adoring gaze; he only now realizes quite how much he had missed this particular look on his brother.

Loki is overjoyed to have it directed at him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, criticism, random thoughts are always welcome=)


End file.
